wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Rand al'Thor
}} Rand al'Thor is the Dragon Reborn, the prophesized savior of the world from the Dark One. To the Aiel he is the Car'a'carn, or He Who Comes with the Dawn. To the Atha'an Miere he is the Coramoor. Other names include Shadowkiller, Lord of the Morning, Prince of the Dawn, and True Defender of the Light. Prophecy Rand is special in that he is the only known soul to be woven out by the Wheel of Time for a specific rebirth. Although there are other known cases of rebirth, such as Birgitte Silverbow and Gaidal Cain, only Rand al'Thor's rebirth has been predicted. Most think of his soul as being Lews Therin Telamon, a male Aes Sedai from the Age of Legends who gained prominence in the Hall of Servants as the Dragon, the leader of the Forces of Light against the Shadow during the War of Power. In , Ishamael claims that he and Lews Therin have battled each other countless times since the dawn of mankind, suggesting that the Dragon is a prominent figure every time the War of Power occurs. But Rand hears Lews Therin's voice in his head, something that Lews Therin himself may not have experienced during his tenure as the Dragon. It is possible that Lews Therin and Rand are more strongly connected than were any previous forms of the Dragon. Rebirth Rand was born on the last day of the Blood Snow, 978 NE, during the famous battle at the end of the Aiel War, on the slopes of Dragonmount as prophesized. Gitara Moroso died Foretelling his birth, apparently due to the sheer force of the prophecy. His mother was Tigraine Mantear, the former Daughter-Heir of Andor who had fled to the Aiel Waste to become a Maiden. She had been convinced to flee by none other than Gitara herself, who said the world would be doomed if she did not. Tigraine, who renamed herself Shaiel, also died moments after giving birth. Rand's father was Janduin, the youngest clan chief in memory, who led the Shaarad, Reyn, Nakai and Taardad clans to kill King Laman of Cairhien for his sin. When Janduin heard Shaiel had died, he relinquished his leadership and went off to the Great Blight to fight Trollocs, where he was apparently killed by a man with Tigraine's face, believed to be her brother Luc. Rand was found and named by Tam al'Thor, a man who had joined the Illianer army seeking adventure, and fought at the Battle of the Blood Snow. He and his new wife, Kari al'Thor, took the baby back with them to Tam's home village, Emond's Field. From the Two Rivers On Winternight, 998 NE, Trollocs attacked Emond's Field. Rand, his two friends Perrin Aybara and Mat Cauthon, Egwene al'Vere, Nynaeve al'Meara, and Thom Merrilin were led out of Emond's Field by Moiraine Sedai and her Warder, Lan Mandragoran. Lan began teaching Rand the sword; he has since achieved a high enough level of skill to be known as a blademaster. Along with Loial, the Ogier, Moiraine led them to the Eye of the World in the Blight. Rand killed Aginor there, tapping into the Eye's pure saidin. They proceeded to Fal Dara, where he was told he was the Dragon Reborn, which he did not believe. After the Horn of Valere was stolen, Rand, Mat, Perrin and Loial accompanied Ingtar Shinowa and the Shienarians to reclaim it. At Falme Rand and Ba'alzamon fought in the sky, and he was proclaimed the Dragon Reborn after his victory. Solo That winter, he camped with Moiraine, Perrin, Min Farshaw, and the Shienarians. Still not accepting his fate, Rand journeyed to Tear alone, deciding this quest would end or begin his life. In the Stone of Tear, he took the blade Callandor, fulfilling a major prophecy and affirming his identity as Dragon Reborn in the minds of many, including himself. He then set out with Mat, Egwene and Moiraine to the Aiel Waste, seeking the endorsement of the Aiel as their Car'a'carn, literally a "chief of chiefs". Lanfear trapped Asmodean while he was there, and forced the male Forsaken to teach him the use of saidin. This was a desperate choice, Rand knew that if anyone discovered he was learning from the Forsaken he might lose the fragile following he had achieved so far. To Rhuidean He traveled to Rhuidean via a Portal Stone, where he learned the true origins of the Aiel; that they were once a peaceful people, sworn to do no harm, and aid the Aes Sedai. His revelation of their past has nearly destroyed them; the bleakness continues to drive many hardened Aiel soldiers to throw down their spears every day. Leading the Aiel out of the Three-Fold Land, he took Cairhien and Andor, killing Rahvin. During this same time, Moiraine Sedai and Lanfear were both apparently killed when they fell through a ter'angreal. Dragon Reborn Rand was then approached by embassies from the Aes Sedai in the White Tower under Elaida, and from the Salidar faction. Elaida's embassy kidnapped him and shielded him. He escaped at Dumai's Wells and has since forced many Aes Sedai on both sides to swear fealty to him. He captured Illian with the help of Davram Bashere. Mazrim Taim, a former false Dragon, has aided Rand by establishing the Black Tower, which trains men to channel, becoming Asha'man. It is Rand's answer to the White Tower. Taim is the M'Hael, leader of the Tower, although his true intentions have yet to be revealed; it is speculated he is a Darkfriend of some authority and power. Recent events Rand is bonded to his three lovers, Min Farshaw, Elayne Trakand, and Aviendha of the Nine Valleys sept of the Taardad Aiel. Elayne is pregnant with his twins. He is advised mostly by Cadsuane Sedai, and the Wise One Sorilea. They have pledged to teach him "laughter and tears". Rand had changed a great deal from the boy who left Emond's Field years ago. He has gone from the stubborn boy who refused to accept he was anything more than a simple sheepherder, to an arrogant iron-willed man who sometimes seems to have lost all trace of humanity. Having grown up with the belief that men should protect women, he has memorized the name of every woman who has died for him -- at one point spending an entire night among the corpses in the aftermath of a major battle -- and often berates himself with the list and associated guilt. Many worry about his sanity, others like Cadsuane and Sorilea worry about his humanity. References and similarities To Tiwaz, Tyr, Zeus, and Jupiter * Over the course of the story, Rand has been shown to have many similarities to Tiwaz, the prototypical deity from which was developed Tyr, Zeus and Jupiter. * Tyr's hand was bitten off by the wolf Fenrisulfr. In Knife of Dreams, Rand lost his left hand fighting the Forsaken Semirhage. * Rand's love for three women (Elayne Trakand, the mother of his two children; Aviendha, an Aiel and former Maiden of the Spear; and Min Farshaw, who has the ability to see the future) is similar to Jupiter of Roman mythology, who loved three mortal women with similar traits (all of whom are now referenced among the moons of the planet Jupiter). * Finally, Tyr, Jupiter and Zeus were all gods of justice. This ties in with Rand uniting most of the world under his rule, breaking some traditions and starting new ones. To Wiccan archetypes * Rand's "three women" also echo the Wiccan tradition of the triple goddess (Maiden-Mother-Crone). This would make Rand the equivalent of the Celtic deity Cernunnos, a point which is reinforced by a prophecy which speaks of him singing "that the fields will bring forth lambs and green things". To Paul Atreides * Rand is similar to Paul Atreides in Dune in that they are both men who possess powers usually wielded by women. * The Aiel, who become Rand's most loyal fighting force, are similar in habit and style to the Fremen of Dune. *Both Rand and Paul are seen as messiahs in their respective sagas, and they are both different messiahs for different people. Paul is the Kwisatz Haderach to most of the universe, but to the Fremen, he is the Mahdi. Rand is the Dragon Reborn to the Wetlanders, but to the Aiel, he is He Who Comes With The Dawn, and to the Atha'an Miere, he is the Coramoor. * Rand and the Aes Sedai and Paul and the Bene Gesserit share similar relationships. To Jesus * Like Jesus of Nazareth in The Bible, Rand is considered to be a savior, sent by a supernatural force to save all of humanity from the forces of darkness. * It has been suggested several times that Rand will die in the process of saving the world. Unlike Jesus, however, no one has yet forecast his resurrection (In Lord of Chaos Rand revealed one part of an answer he had from the Aelfinn: 'To live, you must die.'). * Rand, like Jesus, has a habit of striking down unfair laws and reforming societies to benefit all, instead of only the powerful few. Both were seen by many of their contemporaries as being agents of chaos and disorder. * When Rand dies, it is said that his body will be watched over by three women (his lovers, Elayne, Min and Aviendha); when Jesus died, his body was watched over by three women. * Many of the markings on Rand's body are similar to the wounds inflicted on Jesus during the crucifixion: His hands were nailed to the cross, he was stabbed in the side by the Spear of Destiny, and wore a crown of thorns. Both of Rand's hands have been branded with the heron mark, he was stabbed in the side by Ba'alzamon's staff, and he wears the Crown of Swords. Notes As the books have progressed, Rand has become less involved in the narrative, though he remains the central character. In The Dragon Reborn, the story was in fact told almost exclusively from the points-of-view of Mat Cauthon, Perrin Aybara and Egwene al'Vere, despite the fact that it is undoubtedly about Rand, as all three parties eventually follow him to Tear and are present when he pulls the sword Callandor from the Heart of the Stone, proclaiming himself the Dragon Reborn. Subsequent books have continued in following the adventures of other characters, though Rand continues to have a perspective. The narrative has been said to be as much about the changing of the Ages as about any one man, no matter how great. Category:Ta'veren Category:Blademasters Category:Lords Category:Asha'man Category:Warders